An Unforgiving Last Glance
by JaclynM
Summary: A new flock member, of a new and deadly enemy? Only she knows. Rat.  Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Rides series. I only own my two charcters Rat and Enrique.
1. Chapter 1

My name was Rat. Odd name, right? Not like it mattered to me though. I chose it.

Just like I chose my last name, Chase. And then, when I had penetrated the age of eleven, I very much resent the choice of last names.

You get it? Rat Chase?

Laugh all you want about it but then you'll have to learn to sleep with one eye open. Just to warn you.

I had never been like other people. The people I had grown up with had told me I was special. Well, anyone could tell that I _was_ in fact special (what with the wings in all) but, you know, those people never really liked me.

And, yes, I did just say wings to all of those people out there reading this and thinking I am crazy. Which most likely means all of you. But I'll get back to the whole "wings" thing later.

If any of you expect to get a whole tragic life story out of me, you're going to be disappointed. But, of course, that will come out as the story goes on, so don't start crying on me now. But at the moment I will only tell you about the present and maybe a little of the future if I can think up a convincing lie.

Right now I was walking in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

Interesting, right?

I could remember walking here ever since I was eight and had gotten away from…people.

The funny thing was, was that I still couldn't remember the huge puddle under my favorite tree. Pathetic.

At least I admit to it.

But today's walk was just a tad bit different. There were intruders in my forest. I figured it was just some random hikers, but I may as well just go and check it out.

The first thing I can tell you is that it was not some random hikers. In fact, these people weren't even human. Yeah you know what I mean: even less human than _me._

For one thing, I didn't even know it was possible for there to be creatures out there that were less human than me. But there they stood, dog face and hair covered weirdoes. Not that I had any problems with weirdoes, it was just…creepy in this manner of speaking.

I stood in front of a group of maybe three of the hairy dog things and said, "Whoa, what happened to _you_?" Rude? I know, but hey, I couldn't help myself.

The thing just growled at me and barred its canines. I answered back with a "down doggy" kind of thing which made it really mad. It jumped at me.

I ducked easily out of the way. Number one rule of fighting, never attack in the mists of anger.

The other dog things were closing in on me and the other one was getting up with a huge cut in his head from where he hit a rock. I though that he looked pretty damned funny.

Just about out of nowhere, five other bird-kid-things dropped from the sky. Damn. I though I was special (unique not crazy).

"Nice of you to drop in." Pun intended.

One of them just looked at me and said, "Run!" I wasn't really sure why the hell he said _that_.

"No I think I'll stay and watch." I said as I saw the hairy-dog-dummies backing away because there were so many of us. Then they turned and ran off into the woods.

"Are you nuts?" The dude asked again. I felt the impulse to nod, but fought against the urge because that would probably make them think I was a freak of nature. Well, I kind of _was,_ but still I would take it as an offense.

"Are you?" I shot back.

"You could have been killed!" He said.

"And so could you!" I yelled back at him

"But I'm…different then you." I gave him a mortifying glare and then unfurled my black/purple wings.

The dude and his friends looked kind of stricken when they saw my wings, and I heard one of them mutter something that sounded like, "Another experiment…" Woo-hoo.

"Do I look any different from you?" I said, giving the dude and his friends a withering glare. The dude stumbled back a few feet and someone else came forward instead.

It was a girl with blond-brown hair who had a stern (who is she, they're mother?) look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyes locked on mine.

"Who are _you?_" I asked back, staring just as intently as her. No one could intimidate me anymore.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." I said back. "You know, normally I would love to play this game, but I am dead confused, and in a _really _bad mood right now." Well, maybe it would get them to tell me _who the hell they were!_

Yeah, that would be nice.

Well that technique didn't work. The girl didn't say a word. It would probably take a little more time to get them to crack, and ,well, I'm just as tad bit impatient. So I chose to go first.

"My name is Rat." I said. No way was I going to give them my last name. That would be just a little bit too embarrassing.

"Max." The girl said. What an odd name, but, of course, I really had no room to talk. "This is Fang," Max continued, pointing to the dude. Next she pointed to a tall pale boy with strawberry blond hair. "That's Iggy," and ladies and gentlemen, we have finally found a more ridiculous name than Rat.

Next Max pointed to a girl with dark skin and crazy curly dark brown hair. "This is Nudge." That is just as bad as Iggy. Last but not least, Max pointed to a young boy, barley over the age of seven, with permanently ruffled blond hair. "And that is the Gasman." I almost laughed out loud at that one. Who knew that people could come up with such ridiculous names.

Never, _ever,_ let a kid chose their own name.

"Nice to meet you, kind of. Now, bye." I said and started walking away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was walking away. It was the tell dude with the most idiotic name I had ever heard in my life. Iggy.

I stopped moving and turned around. "What are you going to do, kidnap me to stop me from leaving?" I asked snidely.

The dude Fang said, "Well, there won't be anyone looking for you that aren't already looking for us." _Note to self: never trust a group of bird kids with weird names._ That is one I really have to remember.

"I have my own connections." I replied. Big _lie!_ I hadn't had any connections with humans since I was eight. But it wasn't like I was going to tell them that.

"You're lying." Fang said.

I looked at him like he was nuts, which he very well might be. "What are you, a human lie detector?" Got to hang on to a little bit of my infamous bravado.

"No, I just don't trust you."

"Well get used to it because I don't trust you either. That's why I'm leaving now." I scoffed and started walking again, only to have Fang grab onto me hand and spin me around to face him, his eyes burning.

"I want answers," he said and Max nodded and moved beside him.

"And you think _I_ haveanswers for you? I've been on my own sine I was eight. And might I add that I can barley remember anything before that." Yeah, that's why I wouldn't give you my tragedy story. _I couldn't remember it!_

"I think you could still give us a few answers." Max stated looking down at me. Did I mention that I _hate_ it when people look down at me?

So, guess what I did? I spit in her face. Guess what she did? She slapped me. Guess what I did back? I punched her in the stomach with the hand Fang wasn't holding.

"That's what you get." I said as Max curled in on herself, eyes blazing.

Fang grabbed my other arm and pulled both of them behind me and started walking…somewhere.

"I am officially calling this a kidnapping _now_." I said irritably, dragging my feet.

"Oh well. Its not like anyone will ever know." He said, not looking at me.

"Didn't I tell you that I have connections?"

"Didn't I tell you that you were lying?"

I shook my head. "Just wait until someone comes and shoots you in the head for this." Luckily, I remembered that I did have one connection to the outside world. Enrique.

Enrique was a friend that checked in about every week. The only friend I had had since I was eight and younger. But if I did have any friends when I was younger than eight, I don't remember them.

"Give me a name and I'll believe you." Fang said.

"Adrian." I said immediately. Like I was going to give this guy Enrique's name. _Ha!_ No, Enrique had said that if I ever found myself in a sticky situation to call him Adrian. It was close enough. They were both Spanish. I think.

"I don't believe you." He said. He asked for a name and I gave him one.

"What the hell! You asked for a name and I gave you one! Why wouldn't you believe me?" Well, the answer to _that_ one was easy, but that's not what I meant.

"You said it too quick." He shrugged.

"Haven't you noticed that I have a tendency to speak fast no matter what?" I mean really? I was a serious babbler.

"You sound like Nudge, yes, but I just don't trust you."

I sighed. "Yes, you have made it clear that you do not trust me, but come on!" I didn't have anything else to say. This was going to be a new feat for me. Stay quiet for, like, a _really_ long amount of time.

"Now, show us where you are living." Fuck you man! No way.

I said nothing.

"So _now _you don't want to talk?" I could clearly hear the exasperation in his voice. I started to wonder why he was the only one talking. Then, "Max why don't you try?" Fang said and stopped pushing me forward.

Max loomed in front of me. She looked like she could kill someone. Like, say,_ me!_

"Look, you little street rat," I think that pun was intended. Bad wording on her part. "We just lost a member of this flock and you are going to help us get her back by whatever means possible. Now, tell us where you live." She said, and it was obvious that it wasn't a question, but an order. I shook my head.

She grunted in exasperation. I noticed that we were a little too close to where my house actually was. Then I thought up a plan.

The plan was ridiculously easy. I mean a two year old could have thought of it. All I had to do was unfurl my wings and…Well, you guess what happened.

So, once I was free I jumped into the sky, knowing that they would try to catch me and probably would, but I just couldn't let them come near my house on this day. The day Enrique always came.

Well, it didn't work.

Fang grabbed my foot before I was even fifty feet in the air and as I stumbled out of the air, I fell into a familiar clearing to see a familiar face…

"What happened to you?" Enrique asked, a half smile playing over his lips.

"Not now Adrian." I said and that tipped him off. He dropped the bag of groceries that he had been carrying and pulled out his all time favorite knife. I couldn't even count how many times it had gotten him out of trouble. And it was just a pocket knife!

The other bird kids emerged from the trees and took one glance at us, me wiping dirt off of me and Enrique moving in front of me with his knife drawn, and well, I guess we looked pretty pathetic because they all started grinning like this would be easy.

They were wrong.

Never in my life had I thought that I would be so happy to have a friend like Enrique. Even though I hated to admit that anyone was stronger than me, well, he was. He had been genetically altered like me, but instead of wings he got to be a vampire.

Yeah, I said it. Vampire.

So cliché, I know, but you can't say that it doesn't come in handy from time to time. But the whole blood sucking part, I will admit, is pretty unnerving. Even to me.

Fang moved in on Enrique and Max started moving in on me. The younger kids looked ready to jump into this if it got too rough, but not now. I really didn't want to hurt little kids anyway.

Fang made a move at Enrique and Max darted at me, but I was ready. I jumped to the side about half a millisecond before she would have rammed me. And _that_ is what I call good reflexes.

But she had good reflexes to, and got up in less time than it took me to get out of her way. She sent a roundhouse kick to my side, and I returned it with another swift punch to her stomach.

I looked over for one second to see who was winning in Fang and Enrique's fight. Of course, Enrique was winning. Can't ask for anything less from a vampire.

Whne I looked back at my fight, Max was fully recovered and coming at me with her fist raised.

Do any of you remember what I said about never attacking in the mists of anger? Yeah, this girl could use some of my advice.

I grabbed her fist and spun her around, using it as a catalyst. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Now who is winning?" She growled and kicked me in the shin.

I will admit it, it hurt like hell. But that does _not _mean that I was going to let go.

"Its going to take a little more than that to make me let go." I said in her ear. Max responded by head butting me.

That time I did let go. And I hated her for trying to kick me in the head. _Trying._ I grabbed her foot when she tried to kick me and elbowed her in the knee. She fell down and I got back up. I knew I was going to win, it wasn't like she was fighting one of those dog things. I was smarter than them.

"Give in already, and maybe we can just sit down and talk." I told her. She gave me an incredulous look like, _that's what _I_ was just trying to do! _

"Fine," she muttered through clenched teeth. I sighed contently and got up and brushed myself off.

"They surrender," I said to Enrique. He looked up at me, shrugged and let Fang go from the choke hold he had him in. I almost laughed at Fang's red face, although Fang looked like he could murder us both right now.

The others had formed a circle around us, prepared to help their leaders if it came down to it. Now that circle collapsed in and we all went to our separate sides.

"I think its time we had a talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so the first thing you need to know," I said once we were all situated at the tiny table in my equally small home. "Is that I can't remember anything, and I mean _anything_, from before I was eight and got away from… Enrique, what was the name of that place?" I asked.

"The School." He answered without turning away from the sandwiches he was making for us.

"Yeah, that place. Second thing you need to know, his name isn't Adrian, which I think _most _of you have already figured out." Or at least I hoped they had, otherwise they were all dumber than I thought.

"I am taking questions now." I said.

The little girl with crazy hair raised her hand almost instantaneously. I called on her like a teacher.

"Why do you call him Adrian? How did you get this house? When were you born? Where did you get that hat, oooh and that jacket. And your jeans?" She said it all in one breath. Talkative little bugger.

I looked towards the others and gave them a look that clearly stated, _does she do this kind of thing all the time?_ The Gasman nodded his head solemnly, but also comically to an extent.

I sighed and spread my hand out flat on the table. "He asked me to call him Adrian if I was ever in trouble, he bought this house for me with the money he got from the job he has when he's not here, I can't remember when I was born but I know I am fifteen. No clue where the hat, jacket or jeans came from. Happy?" Nudge shrugged.

"Any other questions that do not involve my clothing or house?" I asked as Enrique came back with two platters full of sandwiches.

Well, no one answered. They were all too occupied by indulging in their food. It was like they had never eaten before in their lives. And I thought _I _ate a lot.

The thing was, normally, we would make two platters for of food any visitors wanted or unwanted (though there have been, like, no visitors except once, and that was like some kind of circus freak that got lost in the forest). One for me and Enrique, one for the…guest. And, yes, Enrique does in fact eat. Just not as much as I do.

So basically I had the whole platter to myself. But not this time.

This time the visitors ate just about everything on both platters So I was left starving. Yeah, I was just having a dandy day, wasn't I?

It was a wonder that I even got a small plate of salad. And you would think that for a group of people who had just lost someone that they loved, they wouldn't eat _nearly_ as much. But I guess these people didn't know the proper ways to grieve.

After they had stopped eating, Max said, "So, are you coming with us or what?" Her mouth was still slightly full as she said it.

"I'm going to have to go with what on this one." I said and then added, "You know, you haven't given me any answers yet."

"Well, you haven't exactly given us any answers yet either." Max said.

"So, basically, none of us have any answers to give the others?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Then why do you want me to come with you to get this…friend of yours?" Why would they? I'm an annoying pain in the ass, which they have already experienced.

"We could use someone else, and we have seen a demonstration of your fighting skills, so you might be useful."

"Am I an object?" I protested in disbelief.

"No, but what I said still stands." Max said.

"She's not going." Enrique said, but we could all hear the rest of the sentence floating in the air. _And that's final!_

Yeah right.

"You know, Enrique, you just convinced me to go with them, right?" I said.

"You're not going." He repeated.

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" I exclaimed.

Enrique never acted like this in the past. He had never pushed anything on me nor had he ever tried to talk me out or forcefully _take_ me out of something. He always respected me and, in return, I respected him. I think he just lost a little bit of that respect from me when he tried to bar me from doing what I wanted (and don't bring up the fact that I wasn't going in the first place).

Without looking at me, Enrique repeated for a third time, "You're not going."

That's when the headache started. It started with a dull pain that was barley noticeable, but amplified another fifty percent in the span of thirty seconds. But I was used to these kinds of headache's. They were my visions.

At the point that we were at in this meaningless conversation, Iggy had risen from his seat. I saw a bullet shoot through the glass window on the left and pierce his brain.

_!_

I came back to myself to see that I was lying on the floor on my back with Enrique leaning over me with a look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what was happening.

"Everybody down!" I yelled.

Surprisingly, everybody went down. And the single bullet that I saw get Iggy turned out to be a whole party of bullets, tearing at the curtains by my windows and killing all of my furniture. And I _really _liked that chair!

Damn. I was gonna have to sue these people.

The rain of bullets slowed to a crawl and I hoped that they ran out of bullets. Sadly, that was not the case. They were just reloading.

One bullet went astray and somehow managed to hit me even though I was under the table. And _that_ makes my day.

Please note the sarcasm in the statement above.

Well, because younger people might be reading this, I'll just say that I said a very, _very _bad word at that moment.

Enrique looked over at me in surprise (amazingly, I don't curse like that all of the time) and then said the exact same word only louder. Well, I was going to slap him later. I mean there was a toddler (kinda) in the room for goodness sake!

"You okay?" Enrique yelled above the commotion tearing apart the room.

I looked at the wound and nodded. It had only grazed the skin. But thank the gods that it hadn't hit my wing. Then I would be even more pissed off then I already was. Which, by the way, was pretty pissed off anyway.

At the time I was hiding under my nearly non-existent table when the rain of bullets finally ended. I guessed it had gone on for about ten minutes.

I exhaled in relief, only to have to suck my breath back in and hold it when I heard the door creak open. _When will it end!_ I thought in exasperation.

The man (or woman, not sure) crouched down by the table where we were all hiding and said, "You can come out now."

"Ummm…no." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

All it took was one glance at the man's face (yes, it was a man. I was right the first time) to know that he was undeserving of any kind of trust I could have given him.

He grabbed the upper arm that had not been shot and pulled on it saying, "You are coming whether you want to or not."

"No." I calmly repeated.

My eyes raked the room, looking for Enrique because I had sworn that he was right next to me a moment ago. When I finally found him I had a _really _hard time trying to keep my most devious grin off of my face, which, if you knew anything about me, you would know is just about the hardest thing in the world.

Enrique was standing to the back of the man who was holding my arm, looking like he was waiting patiently for him to turn around.

"If you're smart, you'll look behind you." I said to the man. His response was an incredulous look that told me he was _not _going to turn around. "Fine," I shrugged. "But _I_ would turn around if I was you. I wouldn't want to die without knowing who killed me." His eyes widened and he turned around and saw Enrique standing behind him. Enrique gave a harmless wave, but still, the hand on my arm went slack with fear. He obviously recognized Enrique.

"Hi," Enrique said. "What's it been, six, seven years already? Why come back now?" Enrique's voice was perfectly conversational, but I knew him well enough to hear the edge in his voice as he spoke to this mysterious stranger.

"I thought you died." The man said in horror, backing up to the door.

"Obviously you had an eye problem back then. Are you wearing contacts now? Otherwise I doubt you would have recognized me." Enrique batted his eyelashes at the man, who backed further until his back was pressed against the wall.

"What happened?" The man asked, his hand behind his back, desperately trying to open the door. But the door wouldn't budge, for whatever reason.

If you didn't get the fact that I rigged the door from the sentence above, then I think you need to work a little bit on your foreshadowing.

"I think I'm the one that needs answers. Now." Enrique added at the end to bring his point across.

"There is nothing for you to know." The man said shakily.

"Well, lets start with this: what are you doing here?" Enrique's voice now held an icy anger that even the dumbest person could pick up on.

"I have this place surrounded; guns pointed in through every opening. You think you can order me around?"

"If you order your guys to shoot, you won't be able to get out. I mean you can't even open the door. You'd die right along with the rest of us." The man's hands started shaking and he had gone suddenly pale. I had the feeling he was about to faint.

I crawled out from under the table, shaking off the hand on my shoulder trying to hold me back. I didn't care who it was; whether I liked them or not. I walked confidently to stand at Enrique's side, hands on my hips, looking like the badass I felt.

Enrique turned to me and it looked like he was about to tell me to go back to the others when the man suddenly spoke up.

"I remember you." He said.

I looked at him hard, trying to remember for myself, but no sign of recognition flared in my mind. I stared down at him and he stared at me right back, recognition shining brightly in his eyes.

"Keep him." I said to Enrique. "Its time to get some answers of my own."


	3. Chapter 3

Answers, from that poor man, seemed to come harder than I thought they would.

"What do you know?" Enrique asked for the tenth time (and, yes, I was counting).

"Nothing that you don't already know." The goddamned whitecoat said _again, _and then added, "You already know all the answers to the questions _she_ would ask," he said, pointing at me. "So why do you need me to repeat them?"

Funny, that was the most he had said this _whole time._

But still, I stole a look at Enrique and he looked kind of guilty and frustrated. Was he keeping something from me? And if so, what was it and why wouldn't he have told me before now?

"I'm sorry, but do you know something that you're not telling me?" I asked in a rare show of complete seriousness.

"No, of course not." Enrique said, but he answered too quickly for that to be true. And in all of those books, I thought that vampires are supposed to be _great_ liars. I guess that doesn't include genetically made vampires.

"Could we get just a _little_ insight into what the hell is going on here?" Max asked, looking annoyed.

I shushed her and said, "Not until I have answers." Max made an exasperated grunting sort of noise.

I looked at Enrique, willing him to give me answers I so desperately needed. "Do I have any siblings?" I asked, trying like heck to keep a small quiver out of my voice. It didn't work very well.

Enrique hesitated, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes."

My breath caught in my throat. "Do you know who?"

"Yes."

I was going to be _soooooooooo _pissed at myself later. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Who?"

Enrique made a very odd noise that was somewhere between a squeal and a groan. He didn't answer my question.

"Who?" I asked again, my voice stronger now.

"Him." Enrique said after another short pause. He jerked his head over to where Fang was standing in the back of the room, peeking out of the destroyed window frame.

Then _I _made the same noise that Enrique had just a moment before, and, you know, so did Fang.

"Him?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "But he's such a-" I broke off from what I was about to say because I remembered there were little people in the room. And what I was about to say would _not_ be considered as a good word.

Then I realized Fang had said the exact same thing as me except he substituted a "him" for a "her."

"You two are alike." Enrique mused, for a moment probably thinking I wasn't going to bash his head in for not telling me this a _looooooong_ time ago.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had the answers I was looking for a while ago? Why couldn't you have just told me?" My voice held a grating note of desperation that just about made me wince. I _did not_ like to show any kind of weakness.

"I don't know!" Enrique exclaimed. "I meant to tell you a long time ago, but I couldn't! If I told you any of this you would gone on some sort of crazy journey and gotten yourself killed!"

"Enough with all the screaming and exclamation points at the end of you sentences!" I screamed back. "I wouldn't have gotten myself killed! I can take care of myself!"

"But look at this. You just found out and your already willing to go on some crazy adventure! I can't let that happen!"

"Why?" I had stopped screaming, my anger vanishing into thin air. "Why can't you let me go?"

"Because that is how the whitecoats got your parents to give you up. As long as someone was around to protect you, they could let you go." Enrique said, his anger fading as well. "And anyway, I wouldn't-couldn't-let you get killed."

_Oh shit! _I thought. _My gods, how could I have not noticed before? He loves me! _

We were interrupted by the shrill call of, "Wow, Fang! You've got a sister! That is soooooooooooooooooooo awesome!" Coming from Nudge.

Gazzy's eyes said the same thing that I was thinking. _Oh shit!_ And Iggy, though blind, was absolutely caught up in what was happening, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Will anyone ask _me_ how I feel about all of this?" Fang asked, coming out of his hiding spot.

"Fine. How do you feel about this?" Max asked snidely, but I thought I heard a note of irritation that Fang would ask such a self-centered question right in the middle of all of this.

"Shocked, appalled, there are a lot of words out there that I could use in this situation, and not all of them are so mild." Max looked kind of shocked as he said this, I wasn't sure why though.

"What's with that look, Max? You look like you just ate sugar for the first time." I said, trying to get back into my normal self again.

"He has never said that much at once in, like, his whole life." Max said, still staring at Fang, and, oddly enough, all of the others in her group were too (with the exception of Iggy of course).

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the whitecoat make a move for the door and I lunged to stop him, but it was too late. He got out and a whole SWAT team came pouring into my poor, tattered house.

"Shit." My word of the day.

Well, it wasn't a _whole_ SWAT team, but I thought it was a bit too many people for me and the others.

Or, maybe not.

It didn't take long before just about all of them were unconscious on my kitchen floor. I guess I'll have to be cleaning up blood off the floor tonight. _Again._

When the last of the fighters was lying unmoving on the floor, Max turned to me and said, "Let's go."

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman headed for the door and I was about to follow when I heard another voice speak out.

"Didn't I say no to that already?" Enrique asked, cautiously stepping over a pile of rubble that had been collected from the machine gun downfall.

"You know, Enrique, if you don't let me go that pile of rubble will be the least of your worries." I said with angst.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just a ray of sunshine to be around? Nope, didn't think so." He said with a grin.

"Are you sure you actually _want_ to keep your hands intact?" Every time Enrique is on the verge of losing a fight with me, he runs to his snark like its his mother. Even for _my_ standards that's pathetic.

"I don't care how many limbs I have to lose. You're staying."

"Why? Because you're sworn to protect me, or is it some other form of bull this time?" I was always better at this than he was. Soon he'll go back to being stoic. Then he'll let the real reason he wants me to stay come out. There _are_ stages to this madness.

"Because I won't be able to follow you if you fly. That's why you can't go."

"No, that's why you _don't want_ me to go. There's a difference between the two." Funny, we skipped a step. He told me the real reason he doesn't want me to go. "And if you're oh so concerned about my safety, then why don't you just follow us from the ground? I mean, you are a pretty damn fast runner." I snorted a laugh at my horrible joke.

You get it? Vampires can always run at, like, super speed? Oh, never mind.

Enrique looked confused for a moment and then he got what I was saying. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He muttered to himself.

"Because you're dumb. We figured that out many years ago. Now let's go." He shrugged and followed me out the door, the 'flock' taking up the back.

Oy, the complexities of the mind of Enrique Alfaro.


End file.
